


Portrayed Memories

by AGreekDemigod



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Friendship, One Shot, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sai is an amazing friend, Sas is thankful, Short One Shot, Team 7 - Freeform, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreekDemigod/pseuds/AGreekDemigod
Summary: Sasuke missed them, so Sai painted them.





	Portrayed Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this headcannons about how Sas and Sai's friendship could be (emo guys stan other emo guys, I don't make the rules), and after headcannon-ing(? about it in the SNS discord server, I decided to write this.  
> Thanks to KinomiAkai for editing it and helping me with my grammar and vocabulary mistakes (they are an amazing writer so you all should go and check their account here on ao3. Just do it, you will thank me later).  
> Hope you like it!!

"They are finished."  
  
Sasuke looked up from what he was doing and lifted his gaze to the window, where Sai was sitting, with a softened version of his usual stoic expression.   
  
He knew he was coming; his protection jutsu had activated the moment the guy put a single foot in his house, but he let him in anyway. He was as nervous as he was scared.   
  
It has been so long. So long since he saw the faces of his parents, since he saw his brother without the blood, the sweat of the fight.   
  
Sai nodded, a silenced "follow me". Sasuke didn't hesitate. In the last months, they had become close. He found someone as broken as him in the quiet guy; someone that understood and that didn't look down on him. In Sai, he found a friend.   
  
In the middle of the night, Sai led him to his house, to his studio, to the place he had only let two people in: Naruto and Sasuke himself. The only two he had opened up to completely. And Sasuke loved it, because there...there it was like another world. Beautiful sceneries painted the walls, colours, figures, everything the guy kept inside him because he didn't know how to show it. Sometimes it was too overwhelming: Sai told him that Naruto cried the first time he came. Sasuke didn't have the courage to tell him that he had wanted to back then, too.   
  
This time though, he couldn't.   
  
He knew Sai was gifted. His drawings had always amazed him; they were always perfect. But this time, the request was more difficult: by not having a picture of his family, the only reference Sai had was his description of them, which wasn't much, not really. A bunch of stuttering words about his mom's smile, his father's serious expression, his brother's eyes...   
  
And still, here they were.   
  
Maybe Sai did some investigation, at this point Sasuke didn't care. Because they were there. They were there and _god_ , his heart felt like it was being ripped apart.   
  
Sai didn't miss a single detail: her mother's soft and long hair, the little wrinkles she had around her eyes because of laughing too much. His father's cheekbones, exactly as they were, his mouth in a straight line, his lips pressed together firmly, a feature Sasuke could recognise now in his own face, when he held back a smile.   
  
And then there was Itachi.   
  
Not an Itachi covered in blood, or in sweat, not one with tired eyes, or with heavy breathing.   
  
Only his big brother. The one that talked about the chicken they had in their backyard as excited as Sasuke did when he would talk to him about tomatoes.   
  
The big brother that hugged him and cheered when he achieved something.   
  
Just Itachi.   
  
They were all looking at him. With loving eyes, with relaxed expressions.   
  
And Sasuke never felt so vulnerable, so touched.   
  
And between the sobs and the whines, he whispered a quiet "thank you".   
  
And Sai nodded again, because that was more than enough.


End file.
